


I guess you didn’t take ALL the stupid with you

by MsPooslie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Steve Rogers, Canon Divergent, Captain America: The First Avenger, Cisgender, F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Genderswap, peggy carter is wonder woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: “you know them Wonder Woman comics you like so much?”“Yeah? What about ‘em?” Bucky looks dazed."Well, turns out she's a real person...So the US Army said to themselves, ‘how do we get us one of those?’ And there I was. Trying to join up again.”





	1. Chapter 1

“Stevie, we’ve discussed this, you can’t join the army it’s not safe!”

“What am I supposed to just keep the home fires burning? Stay here with all the wives? I’m small but I can still help! Don’t discount me like everyone else always has!”

The pain that flashes across Bucky’s face cuts across the argument like a knife.

“I’m sorry. Oh Buck, I just, I have to do something. Can’t just sit here and collect scrap in my little red wagon while men give up their lives.”

“Come ‘ere Stevie,” Bucky opens his arms for a hug, pulling tight, “just don’t do anything stupid until I get back.”

“How can I, you’re taking all the stupid with you.”

* * *

 

 

Bucky, strapped to a table, recites in a mumble, “Sergeant. 32557…”

“Bucky, oh my god.” Stevie works quickly to cut the straps away from him. 

Bucky slowly comes around, “is that?”

“It’s me. It’s Stevie.”

“Stevie?”

Stevie helps him to sit up, “Come on.” 

“Stevie.”

Stevie looks looks him over for injuries, “I thought you were dead,” clasps a hand around the back of his neck for a moment.

Bucky looks up and down at his rescuer, “I thought you were smaller.” A distant explosion distracts them, he grunts when Stevie begins pulling him along, “What happened to you?”

“I joined the Army.” 

“Did it hurt?”

“A little.”

“Is it permanent?”

“So far.”

 

* * *

 

When they finally arrive back at camp, Peggy and Colonel Phillips are waiting. Phillips looks pissed but can’t deny the results. He mumbles something about “glorified chorus girl” and storms off, no reprimand forthcoming.

 

* * *

 

“Knock knock,” Bucky says before peeking his head into Stevie’s tent. 

“You get the all clear from medical?”

“Yeah. Jesus, Stevie, what the hell happened to you?” He picks up a piece of lacy fabric.

“Hey, don’t, that’s Peggy’s” Stevie snatches it and throws it on the bed. Turning to face Bucky, face flushed, “They had developed this serum to make the perfect soldier. They tried it on me and this fella named Gilmore Hodge. Hodge....didn’t make it. Then hydra bombed the lab and destroyed the rest, killing Dr. Erskine in the process. So I’m all that’s left. They made me half lab rat half dancing monkey and then i heard you were captured and I had to do SOMETHING!”

“Yeah but why you?”

“I guess you didn’t take ALL the stupid with you.” Stevie shrugs and pulls on a robe, “besides, you know them Wonder Woman comics you like so much?”

“Yeah? What about ‘em?”

“Well, turns out she’s a real person, working for the Brits. Her real name is Peggy Carter.”

Bucky just stares in gaped-mouth silence.

“Yeah, I KNOW! So the US Army said to themselves, ‘how do we get us one of those?’ and there i was. Trying to join up again.” Stevie pulls her hair into a ponytail and sinks down onto her own bed, letting the robe fall open over one shoulder and up a long, well-toned leg. “And now here we are,” She raises an eyebrow in challenge, “well? Peg won’t be in meetings all day, you know.” 

Bucky looks her up and down, still wearing the red and white striped bustier and blue spangled tiny skirt, made all the better now that she has shed the tac pants and belt she had worn with it for his rescue. 

Bucky crawls up the bed to kiss up her neck, “you’re keepin’ the outfit right?”

“You know what?” Stevie groans as Bucky cups her breast over the robe, “its kinda growin’ on me”


	2. abandoning work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here are some sketches of scenes i will never actually finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after some blow-back on this fic (getting called homophobic and a trans fetishist by an anon), i am no longer at all inspired to work on it, it just makes me mad.

“Jesus these titties, doll.”  
“You said you liked my small titties before!” she socks him in the arm.  
“I did! I‘d still love ‘em! but christ,” he lets out a low whistle as he weighs one in his hand, “look at these beauties, like I’ve got Aphrodite, all to myself.”  
Stevie raises one eyebrow, “so i suppose that makes you Adonis then, Buck?”  
He rolls to the side and gives her a wicked smile, “well, you said it not me.” He gestures at his torso, transformed from slim and fit to wide shouldered and rock hard muscle by the army.  
Stevie shudders with desire as she feasts her half lidded eyes over him before surging forward, covering his chest with kisses  


 

“Buck--wait.” Stevie pushes against his chest, “wait, baby, we gotta--”  
“Come on, doll, you’re killin me here.” he groans, grabbing her hand and kissing the palm and wrist, hips still rolling of their own volition.  
“Yeah well, you gotta wait. Just a second,” she digs her free hand in the knapsack next to her bed, pulling out a tin of condoms, holding them aloft triumphantly.  
Bucky looks from the tin to her face, “Stevie? But I thought? You can’t?”  
“Yeah, turns out it was my heart not the scarlet fever, once it was fixed...” she shrugs, looking off to the side, “looks like we’ll hafta get married once the war is over so’s we can make that baseball team you always wanted.”  
Bucky stares at her like she told him she bought him the moon. “Stevie--are you, are you serious? You’d really want that w-with me? You’d finally marry me?”  
“Yeah Buck--it’s always been you,” Stevie softens, running a hand down his cheek, “it’ll always be you.”  
Then they are kissing again but this time languidly, the heat between them like lava, the consuming fire as inevitable as the dawn.

 

When he enters her it is like coming home, the whole world around them ceases to exist, just them in their bubble of desire. Bucky whispering promises to her in the dark, “I’m gonna get us a little brownstone with a yard so the kids’ll have someplace to play, we’ll have a church wedding, in the spring, you can wear daisies in your hair and oh, god, you’ll be so beautiful--always are so beautiful, your eyes and them lashes and lips, god I missed you, thought i’d never see you again but there you were like an avenging angel, oh I can’t wait to have you as my wife, you’re gonna change the world, I love you so much babydoll.” Bucky makes sure she is satiated twice before he finally is shuddering into her, bringing her around once more.

 

Afterwards, Bucky is pensive, restless.  
“Buh-hee, ‘m tryin’ t sleep,” Stevie slurs out against his chest, poking him in the side.  
“Sorry sweetheart, ‘m just thinkin’.”  
She opens one eye and looks up at him, “never a good sign.” When he doesn’t laugh at the old joke, she sits up, concern etched on her face. “Baby? What’s wrong? You can talk to me.”  
He closes his eyes and sets his jaw, “why wouldn’t you marry me before? I been askin’ you since I was seventeen and you always said no.” He scrubs his face with his hands, “you even tried to get me to go with other dames all those times. I just-?”  
Stevie’s face crumples, “oh Buck, I know I was hurtin’ you, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want you to be stuck with me, never have the kids you wanted. I wasn’t supposed to live to eighteen, it was basically a miracle that I was alive still. I thought if we weren’t married then you woulda been free once I finally died.” She swipes at her wet eyes, “when Phillips said you were presumed dead, god, it was like all the air went outta the world. It was worse than any asthma attack or pneumonia because this time I was breathing and you weren’t. I promised that if you were alive, I’d give you anything you wanted in the world.” Bucky cups her cheek, wiping away the free flowing tears from her cheeks. “We can have your big church wedding, the house with the yard, your kids. We can do it all, whatever will make you happy. I’ve been in a world where I didn’t have you, I never wanna be there again.”  
Bucky pulls her into a hug, “Stevie, doll, baby, I don’t need any of that. I just need you. I’d happily go back to that rat infested single room on Talman with the busted radiator and mattress on the floor as long as you are there with me. We can get married right here in this mud hole of a camp or at city hall when we get back, it don’t mean nothing if it’s not to you.” He cradles her head against his chest, “and kids? Stevie, I see how hard that is on Becca—that’s nothin’ I need unless you want it too. I’ll have enough nieces and nephews for two baseball teams at the rate my sisters are going. Heck a whole league if you count my all cousins’ horde.”  
Stevie has stopped, frozen in the middle of digging her knuckle into her eye to stop the tears and gapes at him comically. “Really? But you always talked about it when we were kids?”  
“I talked about going to the moon, too. Doesn’t mean I had my heart set on it. I accepted it in ‘31 when we called the priest for your last rights the third time. I knew that you never would be able to,” he shrugs one shoulder, “you’re all I want so I’ll take you any way you’ll let me.”  
She sits up, wide eyed, “wait, 1931? Bucky? We never even kissed until ‘32!”  
Bucky shrugs, “I’ve been in love with you since that first day when you socked me for pullin’ you outta that dumpster after you stopped the O’Shaughnessy brothers from beatin’ that puppy. I told my ma that night that I met my future wife while she put ice on my black eye. I didn’t tell her that it was YOU who gave me said black eye, o’course!”  
“Well thanks for that! Your ma woulda skinned me alive--she’s terrifying, Buck!”  
Bucky just raises his eyebrows at her, not saying a word.

 

* * *

 

“Wait! Stop! You’re my mother.”  
“WHAT.”  
“You are my mother. Biologically anyways.”  
“How?” She grits her teeth and shakes Natasha a little, “How?”  
“When you were gutshot in ‘44, they harvested a bunch of your eggs in case you died. So they could try to breed soldiers instead. Most of them were...non-viable but a handful made it.”  
Stevie looks at her and knows it’s true; eyes like hers, hair the same color as her mother’s, her mouth....oh god, her mouth. Stevie gasps, “who’s the father?!”  
Natasha bites her lip, showing nervousness, “James Barnes.”  
Stevie falls to the floor, rocks back and forth clutching her abdomen as if shot again. She can’t hold back the sob that escapes.  
Natasha sits down next to her, picking at the dirt. “You can’t freeze unfertilized eggs. They found that out with the first batch they took in your lab rat days. When they found out about you and Barnes they grabbed the used condoms from your refuse and...well, here I am.” She sighs and leans heavily against the wall, chucking a pebble in resentment.  
A few minutes pass in silence as Stevie gets herself under control. She finally sits up and turns to Natasha, “you said a handful survived? Do you have siblings?”  
“No, in-vitro was still real experimental so they put all their eggs in one basket, as it were, and I’m the only one who implanted.”  
“Wait, how old are you?”  
“48.” She chuckles at Stevie’s shocked face, “I know, looks like the serum IS passed on genetically, at least somewhat. I basically stopped aging twenty years ago.”  
Stevie actually finds herself laughing a little, “be glad of that, otherwise you’d be a skinny asthmatic with a heart condition.” she puts her hand over her mouth, “Jesus, a daughter?! With Bucky?” her hand drops to her chest, clutching at her sternum, “Bucky. Oh, god.”  
Natasha tentatively reaches out and places her hand on Stevie’s shoulder which then gets her pulled into a crushing hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally was going to have Peggy be wonder woman and both her and Stevie lead the commandos and enter a polyamorous relationship with Bucky but i didn't even get past the notes stage of those scenes.


End file.
